What Forever Means
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Second fic in the "Mush and Trink Series". Mush and Trinket are a happy couple with things going smooth until an unexpected male figure comes along into their lives.


What Forever Means  
Disclaimer: Trinket, of course, is owned by me. The Newsies are owned by Disney. The song "When I Said I Do" was written and owned by Clint Black (I love this song), and different parts are scattered throughout every part of my story. Please send me feedback!   
  
  
Part 1   
  
These times are troubled and these times are good   
And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall   
We take 'em all the way that we should.   
Together you and me forsaking them all.   
  
"Are ya ready, Trinket?!"   
  
"I'll be down in a sec!" Trinket shouted from the bunk room. She slipped on her coat and gloves, and took one last glance out the ice-frosted window.   
  
It was December in New York City. Snow was on the ground and it was freezing outside. The boys (and girl) had to wear every article of clothing they owned - which wasn't very many - to stay warm. Some were considered blessed because they had long johns. Trinket was lucky enough to be one of the few.Mush had gotten a hold of a pair. He automatically gave them to Trinket. She insisted he wear them, but he kissed her on the cheek and said he'd rather died than to see her cold.   
  
Of course, she retorted but was cut off by an unexpected kiss on the lips from him. She totally forgot what they were arguing about after that.   
  
Trinket skipped down the stairs and hopped over the last one into a dramatic stance. Mush was waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs with makeshift ice skates slung over his shoulder. She'd been bugging him to take her skating for two months now.   
  
Trinket would talk constantly about how she use to go skating with her little brother back in Yonkers. Mush had skated a couple times in his life. He was prepared to see just how good his girl was at it.   
  
"I'm here."   
  
"Finally. Wha' took ya so long?" Mush asked as they went to the door.   
  
"I was just…thinking."   
  
He opened the door for her, and they were off down the street to Central Park.The couple strolled to Central Park with their arms around one another. Trinket was shivering and so was Mush. They had heard body heat was the best way to get warm. Liking the idea, they held each other often.   
  
The streets were decorated with Christmas decorations. It was a beautiful sight with wreaths hanging on lamppost and garlin strung on shop windows. They trekked into Central Park, sat on a bench and slipped on their skates.   
  
"Ya ready?" Mush asked, turning to her.   
  
Trinket nodded, and he helped her up. The frozen lake wasn't very crowded. Only a few skaters here and there. Mush took the lead even though Trinket was the more experienced skater. They fumbled a couple times at first. Trinket was the first to fall taking Mush down with her.   
  
Laughing it off, they began skating again. After an hours, they were tired and collapsed on the same park bench they had sat on before. Mush bought two ears of piping hot corn from a nearby vender.   
  
Ever since their first day together, eating an ear of corn was an everyday routine.It wasn't long before they gobble the hot corn up, and took off toward the lodging house. They walked passed a small shop that Trinket suddenly stopped in front of. She stared into the window blankly.   
  
"Wha's wrong, Trink?"Trinket twisted her mouth than turned to Mush who was looking concerned as always. "See that porcelain doll right there. The one on top of that shelf." Mush nodded. "It looks just like the one my parents got me for Christmas a few years ago. I treasured that doll."   
  
Mush sensed a sniveling spell coming on. In the eight months she had been there, she'd - in an instant - would become upset. In the night time, she'd have nightmares about her parents murder offend. It was something all the guys were getting use to. It was Mush's job to comfort her. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.   
  
"Let it out" he said, softly.   
  
"I miss my parents. I want them to be alive, and my brother - he was like my best friend. That son of a gun took them away from me."She lied her head down on his shoulder still staring into the shop window.   
  
Mush wrapped his free arm around her shoulder."If ya start cryin', ya tears are gonna freeze on ya face like ice icicles." He only got a little laugh out of her, but it was a laugh no doubt.   
  
"I'm being such a baby. Crying for my mommy all the time. I mean, my life story is nothing compared to any of you guys'. Ya'll had it worst than me."   
  
"Hey!" Mush spoke up, turning her face to his. "Trinket, you are one of us. Remembah dat. And, remembah dat you can talk ta me 'bout anything."   
  
Trinket nodded. A slight smile passed over her face. "I know. I know."   
  
"And, remembah dat I love ya."   
  
Her smile grew wider. "I know that the most."   
  
Mush leaned into her, and kissed her on the lips. They broke away after a minute.   
  
"Ya lips are warm."   
  
"So are yours."   
  
"We should do dat more offend."   
  
"I agree fully with that, but first, we have to get back to the lodging house. It's getting dark and I have to get ready to get to Medda's before show time."   
  
They pulled apart slightly to walk. "Dat's roight. Ya gotta play tonight. Ya gonna do great as always. Da crowd loves ya."   
  
For a few months, Medda had hired Trinket to play the piano once a week in her nightly shows. She wasn't paying her a lot, but Trinket loved to perform in front of an audience.   
  
"Yeah right! They just cheer to get me off stage. Besides, ya only saying that because I'm ya girl."   
  
"No, Ise not! Ise gonna have ta pound it inta ya, ain' I?" he said, stopping and pulling away from her.Trinket raised her shivering fist.   
  
"I'd like to see ya try. But, I have to warn ya, if ya hit me, I might shattering into pieces."   
  
Mush laughed. "Y'know, I'd never hit ya. Great! Dere's da lodgin' house. Let's get in 'fore we turn inta ice statues."   
  
  
Part 2   
  
Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same   
For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand   
Only you and I can undo all that we became   
That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man.   
  
Mush and Trinket walked into the lodging house lobby where a fire was going in the metal wood burning oven in the corner. They rushed over to warm their hands. Kloppman looked up to see who it was that just walked in, but went back to his paper work when he saw it was just them.   
  
After unthawing, they trudged up to the bunk room. Most of the guys were back from Tibby's. Some were playing poker with Racetrack. Others were huddle under blankets - talking. It was a typical winter evening.   
  
Trinket grabbed her white and blue wool dress with black trim, and went to the washroom to change. Mush sat down at the table where Race, Jack, Blink, Snipeshooter, and Dutchy were engrossed in poker. He sat there just grinning. Jack looked up from his cards at Mush.   
  
"Wha' youse so happy 'bout?"   
  
Mush was fixing to say when Trinket walked back out.   
  
"Okay, I am off to Medda's. You guys gonna come watch tonight?" she asked, twirling her dirty blonde hair into a tight bun.   
  
It had grown out to the middle of her back the last few months since she had cut it pass her chin - making it curl badly. It was now straight as a pin, and helped keep her neck warm from the cold winter air. She always put it up in a bun when she performed though.   
  
"Of coise, we are. Wese so proud our Dusti Rose is a performah" Jack said, with a grin - holding his cards close to his chest.Trinket stepped over to the table - placing her hands on Mush's shoulders.   
  
"Even in this cold weather."   
  
"Wouldn' miss it fer da woild" Blink replied.   
  
"Yeah. Ain' we loyal ta comin' an' seein' ya Dusti?" Racetrack asked, taken aback.   
  
Dutchy spoke up. "Wese even more loyal ta seein' ya den we are goin' ta see Medda perform."   
  
"Geez…I must have groupies 'er something. Oh, well." She shrugged. "I best be off."   
  
"Trink, I need ta stay heah an' do somethin'. Hey Snoddy! Pie Eater!" Snoddy and Pie Eater looked over from their beds. "Youse two gonna be goin' ta Medda's?"   
  
"Yeah. In a while" Snoddy replied.   
  
"Can ya's go now wit Trink?" Mush looked at them with almost pleading eyes.   
  
They knew that look, and knew that they would go anyway. All the guys understood why Mush didn't want Trinket to go anywhere alone. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" Pie Eater said.   
  
They got up and put on their coats. Trinket squeezed Mush's shoulders.   
  
"So, I always have to go someplace with a protector 'er two" she remarked, sending a glanced down at Mush.   
  
"Y'know I don' like ya alone on da streets. 'Specially at night. Do ya mind?"   
  
"No, of course, I don't. I surely feel safer with one of you guys around. See ya in a while."   
  
She leaned down and gave Mush a quick kiss than glanced over at Snipeshooter's cards.   
  
"Good hand, Snipes" she said, slapping him on the back then walked out the room with Snoddy and Pie Eater - who were patiently waiting for her by the door.   
  
All the guys throw down their cards, folding. Snipes looked around seeing that everyone one fold, and laid his cards down.   
  
"Two pairs" he said, scooping up the money that he won.   
  
Racetrack sat there with his mouth wipe open. "I can' believe dis! I had three of a kind. Tell ya goil Mush dat Ise gonna soak 'er when wese get back ta night."   
  
"She wasn' da one who told ya ta fold" he retorted, making Race think for a moment.   
  
Jack leaned into the table toward Mush. "So, like I asked olier, why was ya so happy when ya came in heah?"   
  
"Ain' he always like dat" Skittery said, from across the room. " 'Specially when he's 'round Dusti."   
  
"Yeah, but something different." Jack looked at his friend suspicious.   
  
"Well, ya roight, Jack. Something is different" Mush said. He leaned back against his chair proudly. "Don' mention dis 'round Trinket, but Ise gonna ask 'er ta marry me on Christmas."   
  
Everyone looked at him in shock. They knew Mush loved Trinket more than anything, and he was more faithful to her than any other girl he'd ever dated. He wasn't a Casanova like maybe Spot Conlon was, but every time he'd see a pretty girl pass, he'd trail her like a lost puppy.   
  
Mush was definitely different around Trinket. He had changed a lot since she'd come into his life. He'd never said he'd loved a girl before either. Mush was still starry-eyed, but only for one girl now - his Trink.   
  
"So, our little Mushie wants ta get married" Jack said first, standing up and slapping his friend on the back. "Let me be da foist ta congratulate ya."   
  
"Ya finally found out ya can commit ta a goil, now ya wanna marry 'er" Crutchy commented, walking up.   
  
Blink joined in on the teasing. "Yeah, Mush, ya not gonna follow da pretty goils 'round anymore."   
  
"I'll jist leave dat fer you ta do, Kid."   
  
"Wese have noticed da changes though" Jack said. "It's good ta see ya want ta settle down."   
  
"Yeah. From now on, I only have eyes fer one goil."   
  
"Gotta ring yet?" Racetrack asked, liting one of his cigars. "Ya know how goils like rings."   
  
"Yeah, I know. Ise went ta da jewelers da othah day. Ise been savin' up me money fer it fer two months. I got da best I could get 'er, an' Ise even got our names engraved on da inside."   
  
Jack sat on one of the bunks close to the poker table. "So, where is dis fancy ring wit ya's names engraved in it?"   
  
"It ain' dat fancy. It's jist a silver ring. I had ta leave it at da jewelers 'cause it was gettin' engraved. I gotta pick it up tamarrah. Jist in time fer Christmas."   
  
  
~*~   
  
At around seven, the guys headed over to Irving Hall. They walked in the back door to see Trinket intensely concentrating on her songs she was going to perform. She didn't even see them walk in. They were use to it. Some walked passed to go sit down in the audience. Jack snuck up behind her, and grabbed her waist - scaring her half to death. Trinket spun around with a deadliest expression.   
  
"Jack! Don't do that again!" she shouted, pushing him.   
  
The guys got a good laugh out of it. They wished her luck than went into the audience. Mush and Jack stayed backstage. They had to push the piano out onto the stage.   
  
"Hi Kelly! Hi Mush! You boys came to see our little pianist play?" Medda said, walking up to them.   
  
"Don' we always. An' wese always comin' ta see you, Medda" Jack replied, laying on the flattery.Medda hit him with her pink feather in her hand.   
  
"Oh, Kelly. You know how to butter up a girl up."   
  
Mush and Trinket tried their snicker under their hands. Medda looked at them confused, and Jack glared at them. For some reason, they found that comment funny. Must be an inside joke. Medda thought. She left to sing one of her songs. Trinket was next.   
  
Medda walked off stage, and whispered "break a leg" in her ear - like she did every week. Trinket had only been performing at Irving Hall for three weeks, but everything was becoming a routine for her and the guys.   
  
She would go on after Medda, she'd whisper some confidante words in her ear, Mush and Jack would push the piano out on stage, and she'd play. This week she was doing "One Tin Soldier" - one her favorites. Then she turned the house upside-down when she started to play "Maple Leaf Rag" - which was a very fast, complicated tune that she wasn't confidante she could do, but never missed a note as she played it.   
  
While Trinket was off on stage, Jack decided to let Medda in on Mush's secret.   
  
"Guess wha', Medda. Our Mush heah is gettin' married" he said.   
  
"Oh, Mush. You want to ask Dusti to marry you. Oh, I knew it would happen one day. All my boys are turning into men" Medda said, hugging him.   
  
Mush turned read then retorted, "I don' even have a ring yet. Besides, Trink might not say yes."   
  
Medda shock her finger at him. "I doubt that. The way that girl looks at you. Dusti'll say yes in less than a second. And, she loves ya."   
  
Mush focused his eyes back out at Trinket. "I know."   
  
Trinket ended her time on stage after a few more songs. A huge round of applause came from the audience, and a few whistles from the newsies - who were sitting in the back. She bowed and stepped off stage.   
  
  
Part 3   
  
Deep in the night and by the light of day   
It always looks the same, true love always does   
And here by your side, or a million miles away   
Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,   
The way it is, is the way that it was.   
  
Mush woke up early the next morning before Kloppman came up to yell the boys awake. He got dressed quietly, and sat down on Trinket's bed. He placed a hand on her back, and shook her gently.   
  
"Trinket. Trink. Wake up" he said, lowly.   
  
She groaned and turned onto her back - not waking up. Mush decided to take another approach to waking her up. He leaned down slowly, and kissed her on the lips. For a moment, she stayed in it until she realized what was going on, and pushed him back up gently.   
  
"Ya didn' like me wake up call?" Mush asked, a grin spread across his face.   
  
Trinket rubbed her eyes than opened them fully.   
  
"Oh, yeah. I liked it. It's better than the ear ringing yell in the mornings."   
  
"I thought I'd save ya from dat taday." Mush brushed Trinket's matted hair out her face. "I wanna take ya out fer breakfast."   
  
Trinket sat up. "This morning?"   
  
"Yeah. Wese got plenty a time 'fore we have ta get our papes. But, if ya don' wanna go…"   
  
She placed her hand on his chest. "No. I'd love ta go. Just let me get dressed."   
  
Trinket got up, grabbed her clothes, and tiptoed into the washroom. Amazingly, the other boys hadn't woken up yet. Some were really asleep and others were probably just being reluctant to get up. They all stayed in bed as they could - even if they weren't asleep.   
  
She got herself ready for the day very quickly. It wasn't everyday they got a real breakfast instead of the bread and coffee the nuns feed them. She walked out the washroom to Mush who was standing against the door frame, waiting.   
  
"Let's get us something ta eat" she said, taking his hand and walking out the lodging house.   
  
It wasn't long before they were at Tibby's. They sat in a corner booth, and ordered their breakfast. Mush wanted to tell her he wasn't going to be around for a few hours that day. A certain silver ring was waiting to be picked up at the jewelers.   
  
"Ah, Trink, I can' sell wit ya taday" he said, nervously.   
  
They hardly ever sold without each other. He was afraid she was getting suspicious. Just a couple days before, he didn't sell with her. He said he had to take care of something very important. Trinket sat back into the booth.   
  
"So, what's so important that you can't sell with me today?" she asked, glaring hard right into his eyes.   
  
Mush felt guilty. He dropped his head to look at his plate of food. "Ise can' tell ya. Not yet."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I jist can't."   
  
Trinket was getting frustrated. "Does any of the guys know about what your doing?"   
  
She knew Mush was a terrible liar, but he stood his ground.   
  
"You'll find out soon, 'kay. Real soon. Den, you'll be happy I didn' tell ya."   
  
"So, I will find out soon. Why not now?"   
  
"Ya not gonna give it up, are ya?"   
  
He raised his head again in confidences.Trinket shook her head, knowingly. It was common knowledge to her that Mush would never cheat on her. If he did, the whole Manhattan lodging house plus a certain Brooklyn leader would soak him till dooms day. Mush just wasn't that kind of guy, but something was up. Something big. A small voice in the back of Trinket's head told her.   
  
"Well, can't wait till I find out this little secret of yours" she said, getting up. Mush helped her put on her coat.   
  
"Don' worry, ya won' be disappointed."   
  
The couple walked to the distribution center where the rest of the newsies had arrived. While Trinket was getting her papes, Mush pulled Kid Blink aside.   
  
"Blink, can ya sell wit Trink taday. Ise gotta pick up da y'know wha'." He said, almost in a whisper.Blink shook his head.   
  
"Coise, I'll sell wit 'er. Ise usually da one ya get ta put on guard duty when ya gone fer da day."   
  
"Ya sure ya don' mind? I can ask onna da othah guys?"   
  
"Go get dat ring fer ya goil, Mush. She'll be fine wit me. I promise."   
  
"T'anks, Kid. Y'know, I jist don' like Trink bein' alone. Ise getta bad feelin' when Ise away from 'er."   
  
"Mush, I undahstand. Evah since Dusti told us 'bout dat guy who killed 'er parents, wese all been watchin' out fer 'er."   
  
"Ise 'preciate dat too, Blink."   
  
Mush walked over to Trinket, telling her she was selling with Blink. She nodded, and watched Mush walk out the square with a very thin stake of papers over his shoulder.Blink walked up behind her.   
  
"Ya ready, Dusti?'   
  
Trinket flinched slightly - too busy concentrating on what Mush was doing while he was gone.   
  
"Yeah, I'm ready."   
  
They went to Blink's usual spot which was near Grand Central Station. Trinket decided to try and squeeze information out of Blink since he was Mush's best friend (besides her) - he had to know what Mush was up to.   
  
"So, Blink, do ya know what Mush is up to today?" she asked with a conniving look on her face.   
  
Blink glanced at her trying to hold a blank expression which wasn't working.   
  
"No" he replied, meekly.   
  
"Are ya sure? 'Cause I can see a smile peeking out from ya. You know you can't fool me."   
  
"Ise sorry, Dusti. Can' tell ya anything" he retorted, bluntly.   
  
Trinket stared at him trying her best to intimidate him. It didn't work. She gave up after a few minutes than began to sell. She moved down the street a long distance from Blink. The trains were too noisy for her especially when selling papers. Blink didn't notice she had sauntered off down the street, and continued to hawk the headlines with no knowledge of her being gone   
  
.Trinket was shouting out improved headlines when a loud pounding came from down the cobblestone road. She looked down the street to see a carriage rounding a corner and moving at high speed in her direction. She jumped back as fast as she could to an alleyway thinking the flying carriage was only going to pass by.   
  
Instead, it all the sudden stopped right in front of her, and a man dressed in all black bounded out from the inside. He ran up to her, and grabbed Trinket, wrapped his hands around her waist, and towed her back into the carriage kicking and screaming furiously.   
  
"Blink! Help! Let go of me!"   
  
Blink had heard the ruckus from down the street. Hearing his name being screamed, he ran up the street toward the uproar just in time to see Trinket being taken away into a carriage by a man he didn't recognize. He ran after the carriage that turned down on a side street, but couldn't catch up with it. He stood in the middle of the road, dazed. How was he going to tell Mush about this?   
  
  
~*~   
  
Meanwhile, many blocks away from the action that was taking place, Mush was strolling into the local jewelers. He walked up to the counter timidly, hoping the jeweler recognized him. It wasn't everyday that "street trash" bought a silver ring.   
  
"May I help you?" the jeweler asked, putting down the necklace display he was fixing.   
  
"I…uh…came ta pick up a silver ring. I ordered it 'bout a week ago. Had ta keep it heah 'cause I was gettin' some names engraved in it" Mush replied.   
  
"Oh, yes, I remember you now. I have your ring right here." The man pulled out a small black case from under the counter. "That'll be fifteen dollars."   
  
Mush almost fell over dead when he heard that, but pulled the money out his pocket and handed it to the jeweler reluctantly. He had never had fifteen dollars on him at one time. He never thought he'd ever have that much.   
  
But, saving up money for two months and selling twice as many papers helped him get that far - and the little agreement with Kloppman about cutting the cost of the rent to half and paying it back later. The jeweler handed him the black case in exchanged. Mush thanked him as he walked out the shop. He stopped in the street to take a peek at the ring.   
  
He smiled as he looked at it. "Trinks gonna love dis thing."   
  
  
~*~   
  
Kid Blink ran quickly through the alleyways of Manhattan heading for Tibby's. He burst in the door to only see a few of the newsies there. He ran up to Davey who were sitting by the window.   
  
"Where's Jack?! I need ta find Jack!" he shouted, uncontrollably.   
  
Davey stood up. "Blink. Blink! Calm down" he said. "What's wrong?"   
  
Blink took a second to catch his breath. "Dusti's been kidnapped! Ise need ta find Jack. Awe geez! Wha' am I gonna say ta Mush? Awe geez!"   
  
"Calm down, Blink!" Davey threw his hands on Blink's shoulder. "Jack's at the lodging house resting. C'mon. Let's get over there."   
  
They ran to the lodging house, and into the bunk room. Jack was asleep on his bunk. Blink shook him madly.   
  
"Jack! Jack! Wake up!" he yelled as he shook him.   
  
Jack jolted up, pushing Blink away from him.   
  
"Ise up! Whatcha want?!"   
  
"Dusti's been kidnapped!"   
  
"What!" He looked at him surprised. "Who'd wanna kidnap our Dusti?"   
  
"I don' know, but I know Mush isn' gonna take dis very well."   
  
Just as Blink spoke those words, Mush walked into the room. Everyone turned to him in silence.   
  
"Wha' am Ise not gonna take very well?" he asked, staring at his friends waiting for a reply.   
  
It was very rare that Blink looked like he was going out his mind, and Jack was in shock. Davey was standing quietly near the entrance. Jack breathed out loudly, and stood up - holding Blink back. He needed to break the news to him. He stepped up to Mush who was in confusion by now.   
  
"Mush, while Dusti was sellin' wit Blink, she got kidnapped."   
  
"Wha'? How?"   
  
Blink stepped up. "She went down da road a little from me. A while latah, Ise heard dis loud ruckus comin' from down da street. I ran down dere ta see wha' was happenin' an' saw Dusti bein' stuffed inta a carriage. I tried ta chase da carriage, but it was too fast fer me. Ise sorry, Mush. Ise real sorry."   
  
All Mush could do was stand there with his mouth agape. He had had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to Trinket. He just didn't know when. He was suppose to be her protect. He sulked down onto a bunk - his head in his hands.   
  
"I can' believe dis! I knew something was gonna happen. I shouldn' a left 'er alone. Every time I leave 'er, something bad happens ta 'er."   
  
Blink sat down next to his friend, and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Wese gonna try an' find 'er. Ise sorry, Mush."   
  
Mush looked up at his friend in fury. "Ya shoulda been watchin 'er, Blink! Ya told me ya'd take care a 'er fer me!." He pushed Blink's hand off.   
  
"Wese was sellin'. Da trains were loud. Dusti has 'er own mind. She went down da street by herself. I couldn' a be able ta stop 'er if she told me she was goin'."   
  
"Ya shoulda keep ya dang eye on 'er!" Mush yelled, standing up firmly.   
  
"Look Mush, we'll get every newsie in New Yawk lookin' fer 'er" Jack said, darting between him and Blink.   
  
"Is anybody lookin' fer a kidnapped goil?"   
  
The boys all looked over at the door to see Spot Conlon leaning against it with his cane in hand, arms folded.   
  
  
Part 4   
  
And after everything that comes and goes around   
Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams   
I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found   
But forever you and I will be the ones   
Who found out what forever means.   
  
Trinket couldn't identify who had taken her, but she had a very good idea of who did. Her stomach churned when she thought that it could be him - who else would want to kidnap her.   
  
Inside the carriage, it was dark. Curtains were over the windows not letting any sunlight in. The man was dressed in black, and blended in with the darkness. Ever time she'd try to speak to him, he'd slap her - calling her a whore. It felt like they had rode for hours, but the carriage finally stopped.   
  
The door slung open to reveal that it was dusk. The man grasped her arm so tight she could feel her circulation being cut off. He drug her into a large three story house - it was more like a mansion from what she could see as she was being taken inside. The man dragged her up stairs and down a long hall till they came to a room. He threw her in roughly, and slammed the heavy wooden door.   
  
Trinket jumped to her feet quickly to the door, but it was shut and locked. She pounded on it for a moment than gave up - sliding down against it.   
  
"Charles! I know this is your doing! You can't keep me here forever! I'll find a way out!" Trinket shouted, through the door.   
  
She didn't realized that Charles Vander Poole, the man who killed her parents, would come after her. Not after this long. She was hoping he'd forget about her. She tried everything to forget about him. Not going back to Yonkers to finger the blame at him, and get him arrested.   
  
Just the thought of him had her sick. She was hoping to stay in Manhattan, and start the new life she indirectly made for herself. A warm tear flowed down her cheek. What if I never see Mush or the guys again. She thought. I bet their going crazy right now. I hope Mush doesn't blame Blink for this. I have to find a way out. There has to be some kind of loop hole. Charles isn't that intelligent.   
  
She looked around at the small, dark room and gave out a loud sigh. She stared at the door. There was no way to pry it open. She couldn't tell what was in the room.   
  
"If your looking for a way to escape, your not going to find one" came a female voice with a slight English accent from the darkness. "I already tried."   
  
Trinket peered around not seeing anything. "Where are you?"   
  
"Right here" the voice came up behind her, and something touch her arm. She nearly jumped out her skin.   
  
"Who in the world are you?" Trinket asked, not what to think of this situation now.   
  
"I'm Chesnie Thatcher. I'm a captive of his majesty Charles the second."   
  
Trinket slightly grinned through the darkness. "Looks like ole' Charles is collecting himself a harem."   
  
"You could call it that. Now, that there are two of us, and maybe more on the way."   
  
"How long have you been here?"   
  
"I have no idea. What day is it?"   
  
"The day before Christmas Eve."   
  
"Oh dear. I've been here for over a month."   
  
"He's keep you in here for over a month! He is mad. He has to be!"   
  
Trinket felt Chesnie take her hand off her shoulder. She could barely see the blackened figure scurry off to the other side of the room, and listlessly light a candle.   
  
"There we are. Now, I can see you."   
  
Chesnie walked back over to Trinket. She was a petite girl shorter than her with toffee colored brown hair.   
  
"What's your name?" she asked, sitting down against the door.   
  
Trinket sat down beside her."I have a lot of names."   
  
"Please, tell me them all. I need conversation like I need air right now."   
  
"Well, the name Charles knows me by is Jennifer Shaw."   
  
Chesnie jumped a little excited.   
  
"Oh, he's talked about you. It was always Jennifer was better than you. But, I don't hold hard feeling against you especially when that came from a madman."   
  
"The name I go by now is Dusti Rose, but my boy calls me Trinket. It's his special name for me."   
  
"Your boy?"   
  
"My significant other. His names Mush Meyers. He's a newsies. Well, I am too."   
  
"A newsie? What's that?"   
  
"A newsboy. Someone who sells papers to people."   
  
"Oh, you mean street trash. That's what my father always called them."   
  
Trinket turned her head vilently. "Street trash! Don't ever call a newsie street trash. They're the greatest bunch of boys you'll ever meet. Some of them - well, most of them - are my best friends. Don't ever talk bad about them."   
  
Chesnie was taken aback by this girl's speech. She'd never been "fussed at" like that before.   
  
"Have you been sheltered most of your life?"Chesnie nodded. "Is your parents rich?"   
  
"Of course, they are. My father plays the stock market and my mother is from a wealthy English family. She came here to America over twenty years ago."   
  
"How'd Charles meet you?"   
  
"At a party."   
  
"Same here." Trinket said, raising her hand up.   
  
"Really? He must like to play the field. Go out and have some fun while he's stalking innocent girls."   
  
The two girls stopped talking for a moment, just thinking. Trinket pulled her legs to her chest and laid her head down on her knees.   
  
"So, you said you already tried to escape?"   
  
"Yes. I have tried very hard too. Running out the room while the door is open. Checking every inch of the room for some way out. Nothing. My last hope is that window."   
  
Chesnie pointed to the small, square window near the ceiling. "But, I can't get up there."   
  
Trinket stared up at the ceiling. She smirked. The window wasn't too far up there.   
  
"We can get up there though."   
  
Chesnie turned to her. "This is a two story home though. How will we get down?"   
  
"Is there any blankets in here?" Trinket asked, standing.   
  
"Yes. A pile in the corner. It is the only thing that dog gave me to sleep on"   
  
Chesnie went to the corner, grabbed the pile of blankets, and brought them over to Trinket.   
  
"All right. We're going to get out of here. And, this time, we're putting ole' Charles in jail for good."   
  
Trinket leaned close to Chesnie's ear and whispered, "Help me tie the ends together."   
  
"What are we going to do?" Chesnie asked, starting to tie the blankets together."   
  
"We're gonna climb out the window."   
  
"Huh? Out that…" Trinket throw her hand over Chesnie's mouth.   
  
"Don't say a word out loud. He could hear us."   
  
She started on the blankets again. "We're getting out of here. So, close ya mouth."   
  
"How can you have so much hope? I've been in here for a month, and never had any. And, your mouth is much to work on."   
  
Trinket snickered. "I've been around Mush too long. I picked up his optimisim. I must of picked the mouth from Spot."   
  
"Spot? Mush? Where did your friends get their names?"   
  
"It's just nicknames. Every newsie has a nickname." Trinket tugged together the last two blankets. "There. Now, lets see if this works."   
  
She stood up and walked under the window. Chesnie followed with the bundle of blankets in her arms.   
  
"What are we going to do now?"   
  
"First, you're going to lift me up there to open that window."Chesnie snapped her head.   
  
"What? Me lift you up? Why me?"   
  
"Do you want to open that window?"   
  
Chesnie was silent for a moment in deep thought. "Yes."   
  
"Fine." Trinket kneed down, and clapped her hands together. "Climb up."   
  
Chesnie hesitated then awkwardly stepped up onto Trinket's clapped hands. "Wait! You sure you won't drop me?"   
  
"Of course, I won't. Now, ya ready?"   
  
A second passed then Chesnie nodded. "Yes."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Trinket swiftly lifted the girl to the high window. Chesnie held onto the wall as tight as she could with one hand, and started trying to undo the latch.   
  
"It's stuck."   
  
"Awe geez…that's why I wanted to open it. Here, I'm setting you down. All you have to do is hop down" Trinket said, lowering Chesnie. She hopped off Trinkets hands.   
  
"How do you know you can get that window open? It was felt awfully stuck to me."   
  
"Because, I've been lifting heavy stacks of paper for eight months now" Trinket snorted.   
  
"Your turn to lift me."   
  
Chesnie sighed loudly and kneed down. Trinket adjusted her foot on Chesnie's hand, and she was raised up to the window. Trinket tugged on the latch as hard as she could till it came loose, and she almost fell to the floor. She hopped off Chesnie's hand, and grabbed the blankets.   
  
"Time to climb out this place."   
  
Chesnie didn't say a word. She just stepped backwards, shaking her head. Trinket rolled her eyes. This so-called brat was going to be a big problem for her quick escape plan. She'd learned quick how to do things especially when living on the streets. It was a tough world out there. She'd found that out all too well.   
  
"Do you want to leave this place?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Then, get your butt over here before I leave you here" Trinket commanded, firmly.   
  
She threw the rope blankets out the window. It was night outside, so, it was harder for them to be seen.   
  
"Lift me back up again."   
  
Chesnie did, and Trinket tied the blankets to the latch tightly - leaving a little length hanging in the room for Chesnie to pull her self up to the window. She threw the rest of the blankets out the window, and squeezed out.   
  
Gripping the makeshift rope, she called to Chesnie. "Come on. You can do it."   
  
Chesnie let out another loud sigh than proceeded to climb the rope. As she tried to slip out the window, the door to the room opened. She looked up to see Charles standing there with a candle in his hand.   
  
"Where's my girls?" he said, harshly. Chesnie tried not to make a sound, but her grip failed her and she slipped a little - regaining her grip quickly. Charles stared up at her. The candle made his face appear evil.   
  
"Dusti! He's in here!" she shouted, down below.   
  
Trinket looked up to see Chesnie fumbling to get down. Trinket was still one story up. She started to fumble down until she lost her grasp, and fell straight down. She landed on something soft and lumpy. Definitely not the ground.   
  
Trinket rolled over only to take a tiny fall - maybe not even considered a fall - into the grass. The fall did hurt, but it hurt what she fell on more. She raised her head only to see four faces staring at her. One face became clearer as the person kneeled down toward her.   
  
"Jack?" Trinket got out.   
  
Then she heard a coughing beside her. She turned her head to see Mush laying on his stomach.   
  
"Mush? Mush, you all right?" She rolled over to her belly, and placed a hand on his back as he raised himself up with his elbows.   
  
All the sudden, they heard a screaming from up above. A small falling figure was coming toward them. Trinket and Mush rolled separate ways, but Jack stayed in the way of the falling figure. He gracefully caught Chesnie in his arms where she fainted right away.   
  
"No! Give me my girls back!" Charles shouted from the window.   
  
"Wese betta get outta heah 'fore dat nut gets down heah" Spot spoke up.   
  
Blink helped Trinket up and Davey helped Mush up. Jack still had the unconscious Chesnie in his arms. They all ran as fast as they could away from the house back to Manhattan.   
  
  
Part 5   
  
When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time   
Be faithful and true, devoted to you   
That's what I had in mind when I said I do.   
  
Trinket opened her eyes. She was dazed at to where she was, but soon realized she was back at the lodging house. She turned her head - which was still laying on her pillow - to see Mush laying beside her. He opened his eyes, and turned to her.   
  
"Heya Mush" she said in a faint voice.   
  
"Heya Trink" he greeted back, not very enthusiastic as usual.   
  
"What happen last night? I remember being kidnapped, tried to escape with a girl, and then falling. What the heck happen after that?"   
  
Mush swallowed then rolled to his side to face her better. "It seems ya fell on top a me."   
  
Trinket gasped. "Did I hurt ya? Oh, man, I'm sorry."   
  
"No, Trink. It only knocked the wind outta me. Ise fine. A little swore. How 'bout you?" he asked, rubbing her back.   
  
"A little swore too. I'll live." She stopped talking for a moment to enjoy the back rub.   
  
"Geez…where's dat girl…uh…Chesnie?" she asked, sitting up.   
  
"She fine. She's in Jack's bed. Da goil took a fall off whatevah youse two was hangin' from roight inta Jack's arms. Den she fainted. Woke up oilier dis mornin' 'round five 'er so all frantic an' all. Surprised she didn' wake ya up. Anyways, Jack calmed her down. Dey started tawkin' an' went someplace. Don' ask 'cause I don' know. I crawled in bed wit youse an' been sleep evah since."   
  
"What time is it now?"   
  
"Uh…" Mush looked around to see the lodging house was not very full. It was Christmas Eve. The papers still ran, but hardly anyone was out. So, only a few newsies would go out to sell.   
  
"Specs! Wha' time is it?"   
  
Specs, who was sitting on his bunk putting on his shoes, looked at his pocket watch. "Eight-thoirty."   
  
" 'Kay. Thanks." He turned to Trinket.   
  
"How'd ya find me?"   
  
"Onna Spot's boids saw ya being taken inta dat house. He told Spot. Spot came ta us. An' ya know da resta da story."   
  
"Why?!" They heard a screaming from the stairs. Chesnie walked in with Jack and Davey at her side.   
  
"Why my parents?"Trinket sighed. She knew what had happen.   
  
"He did it again." She slip out of bed with Mush at her side, and went over to Chesnie. Chesnie's eyes were red as if she'd been crying for a long time. They didn't speak a word. Trinket embraced her now orphaned friend. She lead Chesnie to her bed, and they sat down. Davey handed her a handkerchief.   
  
"So, what happen?" Trinket asked to either one of the boys who knew what had gone on.   
  
Davey spoke first.   
  
"We went to the police station to report the kidnappings. That's when the police brought in Charles Vander Pool. They arrested him for murder."   
  
"Of?…"   
  
She had a feeling who it was.   
  
"Chesnie's parents."   
  
Trinket dropped her head in one of her hands. It was a tragedy she didn't want anyone else to go through, but somehow it happened again.   
  
Jack spoke next. "Da bulls want ya ta come in an' file a report on yer…y'know…parents."   
  
He dropped his head. Why did this have to happen on Christmas Eve.   
  
"Okay. I'll get there sooner or later. Thank goodness he is behind bars now." She placed a comforting hand on Chesnie who was still wiping her eyes. "Ya need a place ta stay fer a while? Be around someone who knows exactly what you're going through."   
  
Chesnie nodded. "Yes. Thank you."   
  
  
~*~   
  
For the rest of the day, Chesnie was a slug - sulking on a bed. Jack gave Trinket a break, staying with Chesnie. He was taking a liking to the girl even though she was being a basket case.   
  
She and Mush took a short walk down the street, bought a bag of roasted chestnuts, and ate some dinner at Tibby's before it closed. They passed by a group of carolers singing Christmas songs. They joined in, and spent some time on the corner with the carolers until it was dark out.   
  
The couple walked back to the lodging house. There was a lively party going on in the bunk room. Racetrack was playing his harmonica. Some of the guys dancing around. Others were talking. Kloppmann was even joining in the festivities. Jack had gotten Chesnie to dance with him. They looked like they were having a good time.   
  
After a while, Mush pulled Trinket away from the party and brought her downstairs. Jack, Blink, and Race gave him a thumbs up, and said "Go for it."   
  
Trinket wondered what Mush had up his sleeve. Honestly, the thought of a proposal never entered her mind.The oven was going with a warm fire. There was a blanket laying on the floor near it. Trinket raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.   
  
"And, this just happens to be here?"   
  
Mush shrugged. "Yeah. It's Christmas. I wanted ta jist be wit you fer a while 'specially aftah wha' happen yestaday." "I just want to forget yesterday. Oh, wait! I didn't say that."   
  
"Den I didn' hear it."   
  
The two sat down on the blanket, facing each other.   
  
"Can I give ya ya gift roight now?" Mush asked.   
  
Trinket got a little excited. "Wait! Can I give you yours first?"   
  
"Ya got me a gift?" She looked at him cockeyed.   
  
"Course, I did. Here."   
  
She pulled out a small object wrapped in old newspaper. Mush took it from her, and unwrapped it. A wide grin appeared on his face.   
  
"I can' believe dis! Matchin' shoe laces! Awe…Trink. I don' know how ta thank ya" he said, turning to her.   
  
"Seeing you happy is thanks enough."   
  
"Awe gee…thanks." He kissed her quickly.   
  
"Now, it's my turn."   
  
Trinket got a curious look on her face when he kneed on one knee and took out a small wooden case from under the blanket. He presented it to her. Trinket opened it to reveal the silver ring that glittered in the fire's shaky light.   
  
"Oh, my. Is this…" She looked up at him in surprise.   
  
Mush nodded. "Jennifer Shaw Dusti Rose Trinket." He paused. "Trink, will ya make me da happiest newsie in da woild an' marry me?"   
  
A tear rolled down Trinket's cheek as she stared at the ring than at her boy. She nodded slightly.   
  
"Yeah. I…I will be…yes."   
  
She wrapped her arms around him and their lips met again than broke away. Mush took the ring out the case and showed Trink the engraving on the inside.   
  
"Mush and Trink" she murmured reading it. "It's perfect."   
  
"Let me." He slipped it on her finger. Trinket admired it for a second, but turned her attention to the more important thing in her life. The couple sat in front of the warm oven for a long time.   
  
It was snowing outside, and the party upstairs was calming down. Mush leaned on his left elbow as Trinket leaned into him. His right arm curled around her waist.   
  
"I think we should get our own place before we tie the knot. What do you think?"   
  
"Yeah. I should get a job dat pays bettah. I have ta support ya."   
  
"I'm gonna get a job too, or at least stay a newsie till I can get one. We're in this together."   
  
"I know. We'll be togethah forevah."   
  
"We'll show everyone what forever means."   
  
Trinket raised up and kissed him. Mush pulled away after a minute.   
  
"That's what I had in mind when I said I do."   
  
Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you   
That's what I had in mind, that's what I had in mind,   
When I said I do..."   



End file.
